


Nuestro Destino

by Carirosi



Category: Naruto, sakura - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carirosi/pseuds/Carirosi
Summary: Esta historia Contiene lemon explícito, shonen, romance, humor y demásSakura emprende su viaje hacia la aldea escondida entre las rocas en busca de Sasuke con el objetivo de obtener información sobre una extraña mujer llamada Kioko Akemura proveniente de un clan no identificado que azecha el futuro y la vida de Sasuke Uchiha mientras este ejerce su viaje de redención.¿La razón?Se había enamorado obsesivamente de Sasuke gracias a un evento ocurrido en pasado mientras este se encontraba con Orochimaru.¿Cuál era su habilidad?Ella poseia una habilidad ocular fascinante llamada Koregan que permitía ver el futuro de las personas e incluso podía cambiar su destino.¿Su objetivo?Cambiar el destino de Sasuke, alejarlo de Konoha, alejarlo de Naruto y sobre todo alejarlo de Sakura Haruno.¿ Podrá el amor de sasuke y sakura mantener sus destinos entrelazados?
Relationships: Sasuke y sakura - Relationship





	Nuestro Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se trata del como se desarrolló el amor entre sasuke y sakura después de the last ( según mi parer). A continuación los personajes que encontrarás aquí son inventados por mi a excepción de los que ya conocemos de la serie de Naruto creada por Masashi Kishimoto. 
> 
> Espero la disfruten :)

El Futuro Y El Destino De Sasuke 

Una mujer de tes blanca, cabello morado y largo de ojos verdes miraba el horizonte dentro de una cueva escondida en una Colina al profundo de un bosque. Ella miraba con vehemencia el atardecer de aquel día, sus ojos se enfocaban en un halcon que volava sosegadamente atravesando el atardecer. Ella suspiro, cerró los ojos e imagino un chico de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello negro rebelde, ojos profundamente negros, su mirada era intimidante, ella no podía quitarse su imagen de su cabeza. Ahora más que nunca, no se lo quitaría de su cabeza. 

\- Sasuke - dijo mientras miraba el halcon volar y está emitió una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. 

Después de tantos años llegó el momento de dar el primer paso.

\- Mi señora - un hombre robusto como de unos 2 metros de altura, sin cabello y una cicatriz en su ojo se acercó detrás de la mujer inclinado con la cabeza baja.

\- Dime Saizu. ¿ Me traes buenas noticias?

El hombre asiente con la cabeza.

\- Sasuke Uchiha mordió el anzuelo.

\- ¿ enserio? - respondió incrédula la mujer - ¿has sido cauteloso? Recuerda que no estamos tratando con cualquiera. Sasuke Uchiha es un ninja muy poderoso, lo conozco bien, el no es de esas personas a las que engañas fácilmente. Sus habilidades como shinobi son excepcionales. 

\- le digo la verdad señora, me hice pasar por un aldeano de la aldea escondida entre las rocas, le dije exactamente lo que usted me dijo. El está interesado por saber más al respecto. Pude verlo en sus ojos. 

La mujer esbozo una sonrisa complaciente.

\- Excelente, entonces... Es hora de que nos conozcamos Sasuke... Necesito saber si serás mío, necesito ver tu futuro. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba un shinobi solitario caminando en las profundidades del bosque. Dentro de poco llegará la noche, y descubrirá lo que tanto ha querido descubrir.

Sasuke alza su cabeza hacia el cielo admirando el atardecer, a él le encantaba admirarlo. Muchas veces el atardecer fue testigo de sus lágrimas, de sus recuerdos, de sus momentos de paz y sufrimiento, como cuando aquella vez lloraba en frente de un atardecer recordando su familia, recordando a su hermano.... Un atardecer en frente del mar.

Sasuke baja su cabeza y llega al punto donde quería llegar, en frente de él se encontraba un lago, lo rodeaban pequeñas colinas y al fondo del lago había una pequeña cascada. El sonido del agua lograba calmar sus pensamientos y es que desde que se encontró a ese extraño hombre no dejaba de pensar en aquella conversación que tuvo con aquel hombre.... Aquel aldeano de la aldea de la roca.

\- ¿Usted es Sasuke Uchiha? - preguntó el aldeano de cabello grisaseo y ojos azules.

\- si - respondió sasuke sin más.

\- ¿ puedo hablar con usted?

\- dígame - responde el Uchiha sin inmutarse por el extraño comportamiento de aquel aldeano.

El hombre lo invitó a seguirlo a un lugar apartado lejos de las personas para poder hablar más adecuadamente.

\- ¿ Por qué tengo que seguirlo hasta aquí? - se detuvo el uchiha con el ceño fruncido. Se habían apartado bastante de la civilización y eso le resultaba sospechoso.

\- tengo información valiosa que no puedo revelar al menos no cerca de personas que puedan escuchar- miro a sasuke con seguridad - usted sabe mejor que yo que no hay que confiar en nadie, las paredes tienen oidos.

-hmp - responde sasuke sin dejar de mirarlo - ¿ cuál es esa información? - preguntó.

\- yo se lo que usted está buscando - respondio el hombre - se quien eres y se que estas en tu viaje de redención pero no solo eso... Estas preocupado por kaguya y te preocupan los Otsutsuki.

Sasuke abrió ligeramente sus ojos ¿ como podia saber tanta información un simple aldeano de la aldea de la roca? Esta era información no solo personal sino confidencial.

\- ¿ quién es usted? ¿ Y cómo sabe quién soy y cuáles son mis intensiones? - sasuke amenazaba con tomar su katana debajo de su capa.

\- si usted quiere una respuesta debe ir al oeste unos 10 kilómetros encontrará un lago rodeado de colinas, yo tengo y poseo información valiosa, si tanto te da curiosidad saber quien soy, como se de ti y la información de los Otsutsuki entonces tienes que estar allá después del atardecer - el aldeano le da la espalda al Uchiha confiadamente y se va caminando perdiendose entre los árboles y la vegetación.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado de un árbol frente al lago, la noche había llegado en un segundo, las estrellas se hicieron notar y la luna llena se reflejada en el lago haciendo una combinación de paisajes que para sasuke era un deleite observar. 

De pronto una voz se logra distinguir entre el sonido de la noche. 

\- Así que has venido ¿ eh? - entre la oscuridad sasuke logra distinguir la silueta de aquel aldeano. Rápidamente se levanta y frunce el ceño.

\- Que sea rápido lo que tengas que decirme - habla sasuke directamente sin decir nada más.

-hmm veo que no pierdes el tiempo - el hombre sonríe maliciosamente.

Sasuke escucha el sonido de unos cuervos alejarse y este se prepara para tomar su katana. Había alguien más, era ese chakra, de nuevo ese chakra que lo persigue y no precisamente era un chakra cualquiera , este chakra era fuerte, era distinto y lo reconocía porque lo percibe desde hace más de 3 años.

Sasuke esboza una sonrisa.

\- sal de ahí, se que estas escondido... Es inútil que quieras esconderte detrás de la cascada - sasuke muy atento a cualquier movimiento que pueda ejercer el misterioso aldeano o el misterioso ninja detrás de la cascada.

Unas risas se logran escuchar. Sasuke no logra diferenciar ¿ hombre o mujer?

Finalmente la persona que estaba detrás de la cascada se dispone a caminar pasando por debajo de esta. Sasuke abrió sus ojos muy atento ¿ era una mujer? Se acertó de lo que estaba mirando. En efecto si, era una mujer, una hermosa mujer.

Sasuke toma su katana y activa su sharingan. 

\- No quiero pelear Sasuke-kun - habla la mujer - le pedí a mi sirviente que te persuadiera con el discurso de los Otsutsuki - emitió una ligera sonrisa- siento mucho que creyeras esa farsa. 

-hmp- sasuke sonríe - ¿ que te hace pensar que le creí? - sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa - sabía que todo era una farsa. 

La mujer sonrió. Ella sabía que sasuke no era un estúpido ingenuo. 

-Vine hasta aquí porque quería averiguar quién eras - sasuke hizo una pausa y prosiguió- Durante varios años me percate de la misma sensación, la sensación de un chakra que me perseguía a donde yo fuese. Por períodos logre sentirlo con más intensidad , otras veces no tan fuerte pero sabía que ese chakra pertenecía a la misma persona. 

\- Bien... Ahora ¿ estas satisfecho por lo que has descubierto? - la mujer da dos pasos hacia delante queriendose acercar un poco más al Uchiha - ese chakra es mio - respondió. 

Sasuke se dispuso a tomar una posición de ataque. 

\- ¿ cuál es tu objetivo? - sasuke preguntó mientras su ojo rojo y su ojo morado se clavaban en los ojos de la mujer. 

La mujer pudo observarlo detalladamente... sus ojos " sharingan, rinengan.... Tengo que ir con cuidado si quiero acercarme lo suficiente a él" pensó. 

\- mi nombre es Kioko Akemura. Siempre he querido conocerte Sasuke Uchiha pero nunca pude acercarme a ti... No era el momento, en ese entonces estabas concentrado en tu venganza y en tu odio que deje que tus amigos sistemaran esa parte de ti, no quería arriesgarme. No podía enfrentarte en ese entonces... 

Sasuke se había sorprendido ¿ el la estaba conociendo hoy y ella ya sabía muchas cosas de él ? ¿ Quien era esa mujer? ¿ Qué pretendía? 

\- ahora - prosiguió la mujer - eres distinto, eres libre de odio, de rencor, de venganza - emitió una pequeña risita que hizo que sasuke se irritata, esa mujer era pesada y ya lo estaba obstinado con tanto palabrerio - se lo debo a tu amiguito ¿ naruto? Hmm.. Si el es tu mejor amigo, le debo un favor a ese chico, me ahorro un grande trabajo. 

Sasuke se había irritado ahora si la mujer había colmado su paciencia. 

\- ¿ puedes ir al grano? No se como y no se el porque sabes tanto de mi vida personal... Pero te advierto. No te metas conmigo 

La mujer posicionó una mirada excitante sobre la mirada de sasuke. 

\- Eres encantador sasuke-kun. 

Sasuke frunció su ceño aún más de lo abitual, está mujer estaba enferma y lo peor de todo es que sabe muchas cosas personales sobre el... Habrá sido todo este tiempo cuando el supo que algo o alguien lo observaba. 

-Basta ya, no puedo perder tiempo en charlas mediocres. - hablo sasuke cansado de tanta charla, el no era el tipo de persona al que le gustase perder el tiempo. 

\- tienes razón, se que odias que la gente te maree con tanto palabrerio - la mujer cambió su sonrisa por un semblante más serio y mas frío - ahora bien. Antes me preguntaste cual era mi objetivo ¿no? - la mujer cerró sus ojos y junto sus manos ( invocando un jutsu) - mi objetivo.... Eres tu Sasuke-kun - la mujer abrió sus ojos. Sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes, ahora eran morados con 3 aspas ¿ que significa esto? 

Sasuke salto inmediatamente cuando vio a la mujer aproximarse con rapidez hacia el. Sasuke pudo esquivar su ataque, afortunadamente el era catalogado como uno de los ninja más rápidos del mundo.

\- pudiste ezquivar mi ataque... Hmp. Eres mejor de lo que esperaba sasuke-kun - la mujer hace varias combinaciones de sellos e invoca un jutsu emanando un chakra morado, ese chakra que sasuke podía percibir por mucho tiempo ahora se había multiplicado, era muy fuerte casi como el de naruto siendo un jinchuriki.

\- que rayos - sasuke logro ser alcanzado por la mujer recibiendo un golpe en su rostro, esta vez era más fuerte, más veloz ¿ como era posible? ¿ Quién es? ¿ Que es ella? ¿ De dónde proviene?.

El Uchiha cae al suelo un poco atónito por el golpe que recibio pero sin un deje de debilidad este se pone de pie tan rápido como puede y se dispone a tomar su katana. El Uchiha da un salto y forma un sello. 

\- KATON - Inicia a escupir fuego por su boca pero subito se percata que fue inutil, la mujer pudo esquivar a tiempo su ataque.

\- Sasuke- kun eres tan genial - respondía entre risas la mujer de ojos morados.

Después de un prolungando período de tiempo sasuke se percata de una cosa. Esta mujer puede anticipar todos sus ataques, es como si ella supiera lo que él iba hacer después ¿ como es posible? ¿ Tenía control sobre el tiempo?

\- me tienes arto - sasuke se dispone a utilizar sus reservas de chakra, la mujer había logrado agotar casi todo su chakra, estaba jugando con el y esto lo hacía enojar aún más.

\- AMATERASU - Sasuke inicia a emprender un camino de flamantes llamas negras que iban detrás de kioko. Esta corrio velozmente intentando no ser quemada por ellas, ella lo había visto antes, eran llamas que no sesaban con nada, incluso si se metía en el lago era inútil, no podían extinguirse.

Sasuke logró acorralar a la mujer ella parecía rendirse ante su imponente mirada mientras las llamas negras la rodeaban. Sasuke emitió una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, pero no fue así hasta que dos enormes brazos salieron debajo de la tierra y sujetaron sus piernas.

-maldición - músito sasuke.

\- bien hecho saizu - la mujer se ha puesto en frente de sasuke - lo siento sasuke-kun, algún día me perdonarás, no quiero lastimarte.

Sasuke se maldijo así mismo, se había olvidado por completo del supuesto aldeano de la aldea de la roca ¿ como pudo ser tan estúpido?

\- no temas mi amor - la mujer se aproxima hasta quedar 5 centimentros cerca de la cara de sasuke - no te queda casi chakra para utilizar esos ojos - sonrio.

\- ¿ que mierda es la que quieres de mi?

\- Quiero saber si serás mío - sasuke miro sus ojos, eran iguales al sharingan pero de otro color. Se quedó atónito, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, nunca en la historia había visto esos ojos, ni en libros, ni en sus batallas con ninjas extranjeros, desconocidos. A caso ella era.. ¿ era un nuevo kekkei genkai? - Quiero ver cual será tu futuro. No me decepciones sasuke, espero que no tengas planes de formar una familia con alguien más.

\- estas enferma - el Uchiha respondió con una mirada de desprecio.

\- te perdonare esas palabras tan duras mi amor. Pero ahora... - cerró sus ojos - debo concentrarme - junto sus manos finalmente.... 

\- ¡ KOREGAN! 

Sasuke sintió como los ojos de esa mujer se adentraron en lo más profundo de su mente.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kioko pudo entrar en la mente del Uchiha. Ella se desplazaba con rapidez, muchas futuras anecdotas aparecían por todas partes como pequeños videos. 

futuros viajes... Futuras peleas... Nada relevante..... 

\- espera - se detuvo, fruncio el ceño a más no poder - esa maldita sabía que me daría problemas... 

Sasuke se sento con sakura en una cita de frente al mar, una banca que se situaba en un lugar solitario. Eran ellos dos junto a un hermoso atardecer. 

Se venían más anecdotas de ellos dos y consigo el amor de sasuke crecía y crecía más rápido que el fuego azechando una foresta entera. 

-sakura te amo 

-casate conmigo 

\- acepto..... Sasuke-kun

\- puede besar a la esposa 

-karin, ayúdame.! Mi hija está por nacer! 

Gritos de una bebé 

\- bienvenida... Sarada 

\- papa ¿ estas unido a mi mamá por tus sentimientos? 

\- si. 

\- ¿ como estas tan seguro? 

\- porque te tenemos a ti sarada. 

Kioko con furia no pudo ir más allá, no podía soportarlo, después de todo sasuke terminaría amando a sakura aún más. Tenía que replantearse una nueva estrategia. Sakura haruno separaria a sasuke de ella. Ella no podía creerlo, sasuke nunca mostró amor por ella, sólo el cariño de un compañero hacia una compañera ¿ pero amor? ¿ Como es posible? Querrás decir, ¿ sasuke siempre supo ocultar sus sentimientos? ¿ Sasuke siempre la quiso más allá de la amistad? 

-maldición, en estos momentos desearía poder ver el pasado. 

Y es que kioko podía mirar solo el futuro de las personas pero el pasado.. Eso no podía permitirselo, ella conoció a sasuke cuando este había dejado la aldea para irse Con orochimaru, no sabe qué recuerdos tiene con sakura, que acontecimientos sucedieron mientras eran un equipo. 

Ella sólo pudo ver los momentos en los que intentó matarla, en los que la rechazo y otros pocos en los que demostró afecto. 

Kioko inmediatamente salió de la mente de sasuke 

Sasuke callo al suelo inconsciente en medio del bosque. 

Kioko miró a sasuke miéntras este se encontraba en el suelo. 

-tu destino es estar con sakura.... - se puso en cuclillas y acarició su rostro con suavidad - pero yo puedo cambiar eso Sasuke-kun - una mano la puso en la frente de sasuke y con la otra formó un sello - Por ahora voy a cancelar todos las anecdotas que destape sobre tu futuro... No puedo permitir que sepas cual es tu destino.... 

¡ ANULACIÓN! 

Despues de deshacer todo lo que le hizo ver a sasuke, se alzó dispuesta a irse, tal vez a planificar una nueva estrategia, está vez sería más difícil sabiendo que sasuke amaría a alguien más. 

\- andando saizu. 

\- si señora.


End file.
